Forum:2009-12-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Category:Page-by-Page Re: Othar Hey Argadi, we've been 'swoggled again. Jack A'Horned indeed. --Rej Agatha has done it. She's pulled the sword from the stone. She is now officially the green (lighted) Heterodyne. All within a week of coming to Mechanicsburg. Somehow it's seemed like years. --Rej ¤¤? 03:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Any opinions on why Othar is holding a kid's jack? -- that old bearded guy 05:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : Jack A'Horned. See his tweets. --Rej 05:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Are you actually suggesting that Othar is so crazy that he is hallucinating a jack is actually a human with horns named Jack A'Horned?! None of his twitters have said that Jack has anything to do with jacks. --NoSanninWa 05:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : Um, this is Othar we're talking about here -- Othar and Reality have a very casual, usually long distance relationship. --Zerogee 06:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: My current guess is that Jack A'Horned passes out jacks (to the lucky few he doesn't eat). Argadi 10:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I figure it's probably just a reference to the tweets. Since the tweets aren't actually part of the graphic novel, it would confuse the majority of readers (who don't read the tweets) if another character were stuck in the panel with Othar, especially if Jack ends up dying or something before reaching Agatha's storyline. So, the jack is just kind of an inside joke for people who do read the tweets. :::: I like this theory. It also shows that Othar always isn't focused on the meaningless things others waste their time paying attention to. Argadi 15:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Or, you know, Othar's crazy.AmariT 12:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah, Othar's crazy. Aren't we all? Argadi 15:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Don't yank Agatha's chain! OK, I think we can safely say don't yank Agatha's chain! You really don't want to mess with her when someone she cares about is in danger -- like her freak out near the end of the Battle Circus arc However, Agatha appears to have modified the original device quite a bit -- I have a feeling that she tuned it more for a hard reboot up side the Castle's head(s) rather than the original intent of destroying the Castle's mind(s). Agatha needs the Castle, but she needs it stable. And she gets the third light! Go Agatha! I wouldn't be surprised if we now hear "Well done Mistress! What is your command?" --Zerogee 06:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : I don't think it's the third light, it's surrounced by wires instead of a border. I think we are seeing the central core of Castle Heterodyne (possibly the glow indicates that it isn't totally dead). Argadi 10:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm thinking reboot as well. Isn't that what we usually do with computers when we have a problem? Looks like Agatha's doing the same thing -- and it looks like she's had that idea in mind for a while since she asked Fraulein Snaug to fetch the parts. She destroyed the original because she didn't want anyone else using it and it's not as portable as Dingbot. I have a feeling the reboot will have plenty of its own complications as well, though (like, say, Zola as pointed out below), much to our amusement. --Oarboar 16:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) any ideas where the spider guy has gone to? Finn MacCool 13:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Why does Zola look so happy? Does she simply think the castle is being destroyed, or did she do something to damage the castle at that exact same time? --Synalon Etuul 15:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : I suspect she thinks that she can now take control (or at least take credit for conquering the castle). Argadi 15:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to see Zeetha, Krosp, Higgs and the rest. Even if they are being menaced by green glowing tentacles (which seem similar to Green glowy things). It's been a while since we .CaptMorgan 17:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I just want to know what that asterisk's all about. Usually when we see asterisks in dialogue,we get a about what it means.--MsFeasance 19:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : It's not really "dialogue" this time. (Some may call it die-a-log, but not me.) Argadi 19:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : Usually, but . -- Brassica 20:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: It seems to me to be a way of expressing how the voice of Castle Heterodyne has stopped abruptly rather than trailing off or something. This would go for the link with Anevka as well. --Synalon Etuul 23:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: I agree - we also have as an example of forced silence being represented by an asterisk. --Silvara the First ::: Good catch Silvara. Argadi 16:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Something to note here is that Von Pinn is nowhere to be found (as far as I can tell anyway) in the background scenes. Either she really doesn't matter at this point in the story or she's out of the picture in more ways than one. Or perhaps she's about to descend upon our heroes from on high and that's what all the screaming's about, but that's just mad speculation. HS Yuna 18:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) So, Agatha hit "reboot" -- any chance doing so will affect characters other than the Castle? Say, Lucrezia? Her sparky dingbots? And for some reason, Von Pinn comes to mind. Uberhill 18:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :The dingbots appear to be fine -- they're looking up at the noise like everybody else. PersephoneKore 21:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Going from the few things I know about computers, I´d say every fragment of the Castle is now shut down, and only the parts connected to the "central personality core" (probably in the chapel, the library or the crypt) will be back in action once the castle powers up again. However, to do *that*, Agatha has to get the power supply going again, and the Castle is no longer able to give her instructions on that. On the plus side, repair parties would no longer have to contend with isolated, homicidal subsystems, only the homicidal main AI. :: Speaking of which... does anyone else here think that the Castle´s weird behavior (doube/rotated speech bubbles) prior to shutdown were signs of power failure... i.e. the Castle would have crashed anyway if Agatha hadn´t shut it down? -Sir Chaos 22:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah, where's the fun in that. Madder explanations exist. The "lion" employs trans dimensional harmonics. The rotated speech bubbles are the pre-effects of Agatha throwing her switch. Similar to Bang's phenomena log reported time paradox. --Rej ¤¤? 23:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone thought that the green light might ... be ... the 'on' light for the next monster...? --gg_fangirl] Ooough. From Carson's expression maybe now we get to see Altgorl's Black Heterodyne in action? --Rej 23:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC)